


The Ice Prince Exhibition - Help Me Crack The Code

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Biting, Closeted Character, Cussing, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Idol Lee Taemin, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Queer Themes, Romance, Sex Positive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Kim Jongin never switched career paths, he became an award winning ballet dancer as planned. Beautiful, gifted, and painfully introverted. They call him Ice Prince when they're whisperingLee Taemin, misunderstood, brilliant, singularly focused on his art, unable to bridge a distance he doesn't understand. The gossip rags started calling him The Ice Prince years ago.Now, their companies are thinking of working together on a massive cross community music project to bring in new fans. Their two star dancers are just the men to lead such a huge endeavor.A balance between the two might just bring the sort of, peace, love, and acceptance that they'd both given up on long ago.Everyone deserves their very own love story
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Ice Prince Exhibition - Help Me Crack The Code

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born of the Lyrics for Shinee's new song 'Code' that Taemin loves. They drew a visceral image of TaeKai running through a topiary hedge maze, happy & laughing. I really don't know why, but that's what I saw. 
> 
> This story is built around that original image, somehow. 
> 
> For once this isn't a Fairy Tale, Sci-Fi Urban fantasy, just a simple story about two, talented, driven people, finding a way to love each other that works for them. A love story. Simple as that. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If we suspect one of our favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> [Donate Here](https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a)

Taemin was hired by SM at the tender age of 11. He'd gotten into dance when he was barely out of his toddle years. It was concrete, a thing he could understand. A thing that existed outside the endless negotiations with people who seemed to not approve of him no matter what he tried. His mom told him over and over that he just had a little difficulty connecting with people. Though the things they yelled or sneered at him implied that the problem was a little different. 

She'd hoped that giving him this thing he loved so much would help him meet people like him, and it worked to a degree. There were other focused, resolute, people who loved the performance arts. He did make some friends, an experience that was relatively new to him. That only went so far though, even among his new found peers there seemed to be an invisible forcefield around him that prevented him getting to close to anyone. He disappeared into the dance studios for days on end. He still seemed to have a little trouble connecting with people. Did the gap cause the distance or did the distance cause the gap? Maybe it would have been different if he had someone his age who wanted to practice as much as he did. But he didn't and wishing accomplished nothing. This was the world he lived in.

Maybe part of the problem was that he debuted so young, only 14 when the rest of his group members were 16-18. Who knew two years could make such a huge difference. They loved each other intensely, that wasn't an issue. He was the Maknae sure but he was also the baby, and really no one had ever fully let him grow out of that. So he had his little circle of friends and his members who were really his family, but mostly, his drive, talent, and ambition were the only pieces of himself, real pieces of himself, that anyone knew. He didn't see the point of making himself vulnerable for something likely to blow up in his face in a million different ways. 

Friends were just as busy, dating was to complicated, fans thought whatever the hell they wanted anyway. Mostly he left them to it. Not that he'd never dated at all, or experimented when they were all a bunch of isolated, hyper focused, young, beautiful men, full of hormones, extensive training in hotness, a blooming sense of stardom, and a desperate need for some sort of release from the pressure. Things happened, nothing serious for him, he neither worried nor dwelled on it. 

Every few years the rumors started swirling a little to intensely for the company's comfort. Then he'd be seen with a very pretty girl at a coffee shop or the theater. The uproar was always swift but died down just as swiftly. He just didn't seem embarassed or shocked enough for it to really ever peak in a huge long-term uproar. He made an announcement that there was nothing between them, and because he was so blase about it, that seemed true. He asked people to move on, the world followed suit soon enough. They called him an Ice Prince in the gossip columns but he never bothered with it unless the company insisted. He was here to make a mark on the world with his art, not ingratiate himself to people who only ever saw him as a balance sheet of ways he could benefit them.

The particular evening that started the chain of events that would change our Ice Prince's life forever, was a Saturday. Taemin had been instructed to go 'be seen' with one of their up and coming star dancers, a young woman he knew by name and talent but not much else. They had been scheduled to visit one of the premier ballet companies in Seoul. He was supposed to create some buzz, and evaluate what he thought about their dancers. SM was considering partnering with the Ballet Company for some fuck off big cross over musical event. It seemed like a good idea in theory but Taemin really had no interest in spending a day blandly pretending to be on a boring date or dealing with the inevitable resulting dating scandal. Oh well. When duty called, you did what you had to do. 

At least there was going to be dancing. He loved all dance and he'd heard a little about their Primo Ballerino. He'd created quite the uproar a few years back, taking a dramatic stage name that some people felt wasn't prestigious enough. Kai had insisted, you were supposed to pay attention to him, not his name, not his clothes, just him, just his art. Something about the way he said it felt almost emotionally intimate to Taemin. Being, at the time groomed for the top, his golden future was already decided, the fervor eventually died down. 

It all sounded a bit to familiar. Kai also had a reputation for being a mysterious, single minded, driven, perfectionist. It made him mildly curious to meet the man behind the poise and gentle grace he was known for in the public sector, to compare notes, or something. In the end, curiosity more than anything else convinced him to go along with the professional date. 

\-----------------

Which is how he found himself that evening at a proper gala event with a very lovely, very talented young lady that he only knew vaguely and professionally, on his arm. They looked great together, the photographers were eating it up. He made sure to give them a good show and ignored the thin thread of anxiety that stitched through his guts. If was always so much. So many people, so much noise, so many flashing lights, so many surprise touches from people he didn't know. He really disliked that, when people touched him without warning him like he was a doll or a particularly enticing dessert to be claimed, possessed, or stolen. It made his anxiety gurgle and twist. This was going to be a long night. 

Finally they were settled in their box seats, blissfully far away from anyone that wanted a piece of him, where they had something approximating privacy. It might not have been enough if they were a real couple trying to be intimate, but they weren't. He awkwardly apologized to her for the whole mess of an evening, his nerves, everything. She was kind and understanding, apparently being seen with The Lee Taemin was enough for her to be satisfied with the outcome of this mess. He would never get used to people feeling like that. To himself he was just, just a guy, just a person anyway. Music didn't change that, neither did fame. 

The lights went down, the music rising as the ballet began, releasing him from the torture of small talk. She didn't look as enthused as he was, but really was anyone as enthusiastic about dance as he was? They'd made a song about being married to the music, but for him, maybe there was a little truth in that, married to the dance anyway. 

Taemin could immediately understand why they were looking at this particular ballet company to work with, costuming was rather modern, the adaption was progressive for a classic. They'd probably make a really good fit for whatever SM was considering. 

But Taemin still hadn't seen the male lead, he was a little, ok maybe a lot, curious. Finally there was the illustrious Kai, he was frankly even more talented than advertised. He had a way of embodying the music that felt so viscerally authentic. For a brief beautiful moment Kai was the avatar of ballet itself. He didn't notice when he slid forward in his cushy chair in order to get a better view. The man was incredible, his stage presence was immeasurable, dynamic, sexy, and confident. 

At one point Kai shot a sensual satisfied wink into the audience, which was not the norm for ballet at all. But the star dancer slid past that without the slightest ripple of concern. If Taemin hadn't known it was physically impossible, he would have thought that wink was directed at him in particular. It felt that pointed and sincere. He'd heard Kai was good, but this was more than good, this was great, this was phenomenal. Taemin was riveted for the remainder of the performance. When it was over, he walked his lovely date to the company car they arrived in. He was bogged down, blinking in the sun, not sure what to say. The thing he was considering sounded ridiculous even in his own head. Was he blushing? He never blushed. Fuck. 

"Yah, I'm uh, going to stay here, for the umm, evaluation." 

She looked at him like a puppy that had just peed on the floor right in front of her, a nerve-wracking combination of empathy and disappointment.

"If you stay, it's not much of a date. It's..." 

Oh right. The date. He lowered his voice so hopefully their nosy peekers couldn't hear him. 

"Oh yeah, may I? Could you give me your hands?" 

She did as he asked. He clasped her hands in his, pulling her closer as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"Congratulations, you are now a willing participant in one Taemin dating rumor" 

He'd meant to be funny, but she looked almost sad, what? What? She rested one immaculate hand on his bicep, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

"Good luck with him. We all deserve happiness. You too" 

"What? I- no that's, I think you-" 

She shook her head subtly, mouthed "Shhhhh", and slid back into Idol mode so fast he almost doubted it happened. The space between them was being filled with bubbly laughs and demure flirting... never to flirty, just enough for plausible deniability. She was very good, the company was going to make her a very rich woman soon. 

Taemin felt like the whole day had gotten away from him more than usual, but if anything that whole weird exchange just made him more determined. He'd never used his celebrity like this so he honestly had no idea if his sliver of a plan would would work. Hopefully someone on security detail was a fan. He giggled nervously at even thinking something so positively outrageous. He was finally living up to his reputation. Nevermind, it was show time. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and slapped on his most charming smile, as he slid smoothly up to the security desk. 

"Hi, excuse me, thank you, I just came from the company box. I'm Lee-" 

"Taemin! Shinee's Lee Taemin!" 

"Ahh yes thank you so much, that's me, now you see, don't tell anyone, it's a big secret, but our companies are-"

But the kid behind the desk wasn't even paying him any attention anymore, he was making a call on the desk phone in extremely frantic excitement. 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up Nini come onnnnn" 

Taemin stood in small wonder, watching the kid frantically call some Nini person. The other line picked and the kid immediately hunkered down, furiously whispering. He caught something about blood brothers, a promise of some sort, something about Johnny. So someone was an EXO fan? That might help him? Then he thought he heard him say something that sounded for all the world like Operation Perle Aqua Hearts. But that didn't make sense right? So no, of course not. The kid finally slammed the phone down and leaned over the counter to greet him properly. 

"Hi, Hi I am so sorry. I just really had to call my big bro like right then. I'm Mark, I'm not usually at the front... dude I'm not trained on any of this. They just stuck me up here today because of some big vip coming in. Whoah dude, you're the VIP! Nini is gonna freak. Taemin sir ah dude, I'm sorry man. I'm our star Ballerino's personal security, so my skill set is a little different. Please don't think poorly of my desk dudes because I called my friend. He's... a fan... sorta, and anyway, how can I help you?" 

Mark laughed high pitched and nervous. Taemin was impressed by this deluge of information. He was Kai's personal security? Maybe if he offered to sign a pc for his friend he could get me in to see his boss... 

"Hello Mark yes you're right, I am Shinee's Lee Taemin, you caught me. I was here tonight bc our companies are thinking of doing a huge project together - shhh that's a secret- and I was hoping to talk to your boss, Kai right? you know dancer to dancer? I thought that since you're being so helpful I could sign a couple pc for your friend" 

Mark's eyes were huge, he was practically vibrating with some emotion Taemin couldn't name. Actually maybe the kid had to pee. Either way, he popped open his bag and got two of his more rare pc to sign. You never knew when a little signed swag could smooth a situation over so he came prepared at all times.

"How should I sign these?" 

Mark was still staring in open awe. 

"Uhh, oh bro, um Nini, that's in eye, in eye, umm with luck and love- Taemin... If that's ok?" 

"That's fine I've had weirder requests. Is that all?" 

"Could you draw a little a bear on it, like a cute one?" 

"A bear?"

""Uh huh" 

Mark didn't volunteer any explanation but if two little bear drawings got him in to see the other absolutely brilliant dancer, he was more than willing. 

"Ok, one on each?" 

"For real? Oh fuck, I mean, uh haha yeah man. Yeah one each would be great."

For the millionth time in his life, Taemin was deeply thankful that his idol training included a little bit of everything. He wasn't as naturally gifted an artist as Ten, but cute little animals he could do. He drew the first on his shoulder, and flush with the success of the deal, he drew the second one kissing his own cheek. It was absurd levels of cute. He huffed in satisfaction as he handed them to Mark. Somehow Mark's eyes got even bigger when he saw them. 

"Whoah man, dude, this is so awesome. You have no idea. He's gonna owe me so big. Ok, I can take you to see Kai sure, but he's a little loopy and emotional after a performance so please... just be gentle with him ok? He's not as unaffected as he seems, ya know?" 

It was sweet that Mark was so concerned, that was a good sign, that his security was so loyal as to worry about his emotional well being like that. 

"I do understand Mark, absolutely, I wouldn't dream of hurting him." 

And the funniest thing about it was that he meant it. He didn't know Kai at all but the idea of hurting him seemed abhorrent. He would do his best to be understanding of how hard surprises are when you- oh wait- 

"Mark, I know when I get done with a big performance it can be really difficult for me to have surprise guests. Do you need to call or text him so he knows we're coming?" 

"That is a great idea! You, you, whoahhh dude, yeah exactly!" 

Mark fished his phone out of his pocket, texted Kai, shoved it back where it came from, and lead Taemin back behind the counter. The twisty trek through the maze of hallways that made up the back of the house, were similar to every other one he'd ever been in. Antiseptic, tastefully bland, and boring. They ended up stopping to get Kai something to eat from the kitchen. 

Did he also have trouble eating before a performance? Taemin had more questions blooming from the earth of his first questions. It was rare that he felt particularly engaged by, well anything but dance these days. This feeling of fleeting nervous urgency was new to him. He'd demand they hurry up, but Mark's never ending friendly patter was to, he didn't have the heart to be that rude. He could see why he was good personal staff, he was very likable. That would be a helpful feature for someone who's job was ultimately to ease the way of the person they were assigned to. He couldn't imagine Mark throwing a punch, but he could imagine him being able to de-escalate almost any situation.

They finally arrived, Mark knocked gently. The door burst open before he could take his hand back. The man behind the door was under a towel, drying his hair. From under the towel came an excited exclamation. 

"Mark Lee, you beautiful baby, did you get them?" 

Right then he pulled the towel off his head, and froze in horrified shock when he saw Taemin. Taemin was equally shocked to realize that the man was Kai, The Kai! He was wearing comfortable high end sweat pants, and an old worn t-shirt with the neck cut out. He was radiant with post performance glow. Taemin did not whimper or gasp, or any other embarassing thing but it was close, very close. 

Mark slid past them with the food and signed pc's. 

"Kaiii, yeah man, this is uhh, haha Shinee's Lee Taemin, Surprise. He wanted to talk to you about some joint dance project doohickey. Bro I remembered to text this time and everything, haha... Yo anyway, I'm gonna put your dinner here and these totally unrelated paper goods you asked me for earlier, right here, ok? 

Mark turned back to look at them as he finished his awkward speech. They were still staring at each other. Yo, artists were so dramatic. 

"Ok, Kai, bro you good? Come on man, I have work to do, earth to Major Tom." 

Kai pulled himself out of whatever imaginary worlds in the ether he'd been transported to and nodded at him. 

"Yeah, sorry Mark. I'm sure we'll be fine, I don't think his management sent him here to kill me or anything." 

Mark laughed his distinct embarassed laugh, mumbled something that sounded remarkably like 'fine? Ha! l bet' as he ducked out the door. The two of them now stood quietly in an equitable lull, before Kai remembered himself and invited him in, where they stood for a few more seconds, both terribly nervous and unsure what to say now that they were alone. Kai visibly pulled himself into performance mode, his body language immediately got casual, confident, slightly irreverent. Interesting choice. 

"So Shinee's Lee Taemin how can I help you?" 

He emanated amused, warm, sincere interest where ten seconds ago there was only anxiety and surprise. This man was so fucking good, it was waking something up in Taemin, something that he wasn't sure he'd ever fully experienced. Raw, hungry, emotional want. He blinked away the surprising hot flash of lust and empathy. 

"Yahhh, please call me Taemin. Do you like being called Sacred Metropolitan Arts & Entertainment's Primo Ballerino, Kim Kai?"

Kai leaned in close, so close Taemin could almost feel the heat from his body. 

"Mmmh, actually Taemin... sometimes I do... like it like that." 

The implications in that sexy drawl gave Taemin goosebumps. 

"Are you-, Are you hitting on me?"

Kai laughed in good natured amusement, turning away with a flourish, fingertips brushing the faintest touch that left Taemin wanting more. 

"Would you be receptive if I was?" 

Taemin tried to not look floored, but it was hard, an idol would never ever risk being that forward with a stranger. He caught shit constantly for being not even half that forward. But Kai wasn't the only one who could perform casual and sexy. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and found that place. When he opened his eyes he prowled over to him slowly,

"Are you mic'd Kai?" 

"No, why would I be mic'd?" 

Taemin stepped into his space, provisionally feeling for the distinct shape of a body mic on his person some where, but mostly just feeling, playing along. Kai was beautiful, strong, and sleek. He smelled like pepper, musk, and something just the slightest bit sweet and flowery. It reminded him of cute little bunches of purple pansies in window boxes. He pulled Kai flush with his body. His stomach tingled. 

"You'd be amazed how many people are looking for a payday, or for their new talent to be the next Lee Taemin, the Next Shinee" 

He let his lips brush faintly, almost but not quite kissing Kai's dimple. Taemin thought that maybe he could watch that smile forever. Kai laughed loud and bright, radiant like a starlet. He looked a little astonished. 

"That's really depressing, Just Taemin, I'm really sorry to hear that" 

Kai had shifted gears again, What now? Taemin felt a bit out of control, spinning, spinning faster and faster.

"You don't have to... you're... out?" 

Taemin hated how difficult it was to even say that word in front of another person. Kai gave him a tiny sad smile. 

"No, Just Taemin, of course not. But, I'm not in either. Nobody asks, very pointedly. I'm a ballerina babe. I know you know what people think of men in ballet. They're not always right, but in my case..." 

"Ballerino" 

"Right and do you know how few people, know, understand, or care about that difference?" 

"Not many?" 

"Not many at fucking all Just Taemin-" 

"Why do you keep calling me 'Just Taemin'?" 

Kai laughed again, it was good natured, almost affectionate. 

"Because you keep calling me, my stage name, like we're on a variety show or something." 

"Well, you didn't tell me your actual name"

'I didn't?"

"You didn't" 

"You don't know it?" 

"No... ?" 

Kai laughed again, looped an arm easily around Taemin's shoulders, pulling him toward the food. 

"Oh... you know, I think it might be the sweetest thing that's ever happened to me, you just seeing me dance and bull rushing back here to claim me. It's Jongin-Nini" 

"Jonginnie?" 

Kai- Jonginnie made a small cute growly sound deep in his throat and very gently bit Taemin on the face. 

"Jonginnie, you're- you're eating my face." 

"I'm sorry Taeminnie but I'm not responsible for my reaction to that level of cuteness. It's Jongin or Nini if you want"

"Ohhh, yeah ok I can see what you mean-, hold the fuck up! Nini?" 

"Yeahhhh?"

"Wowwww, your security guard played me. I signed pc cards and everything." 

"You did?" 

Jongin, his name was Jongin, made a small flaily jump and pulled him the rest of the way to the table Mark had left everything on. 

"Wahhh Taeminnie this is a rare one. It has a bear. It's so cute. I'm going to die. OH MY GOD THE BEAR IS KISSING YOU IN THIS ONE." 

Jongin stopped cold, swiveling dramatically towards him, slightly awe struck, eyes wet, obviously very emotional. Taemin felt like he was being swept away in the tides.

"I? What? I don't understand, I'm sorry." 

Nini pouted at him slightly. 

"It's me, I'm the bear. I'm the bear. The bear is me" 

It took Taemin a second to catch up to the implication. His mind pinwheeled, landing on safer ground. 

"You know they call me The Ice Prince in the gossip rags. I don't feel cold to me, I feel, like I'm always navigating an impossible maze. A never ending impossible maze" 

"That is both unbearably melancholy, and beautiful. They call me that too you know, behind my back. They think I don't know, but I hear them plenty, more than plenty." 

"What? No way, you're so warm, alive, how could they? That makes me a little angry for you. Who do I yell at?" 

Jongin looked overwhelmingly squeeky, squeeze patting his own cheeks. 

"It's because I'm not good with crowds or new people. Taemin being mad on my behalf. Wahhh" 

"What? You're doing fine with me though" 

"Oh well... you're.... different"

The way Jongin looked at him when he talked about his feelings, made the warmth that was slowly growing in Taemin's stomach, kaleidoscope out, fanning the flames of his want. He couldn't face the intensity just yet.... anything else. Why was he different anyway? Was he special or was Jongin a fan? Just a fan.

"Are you a fan Nini?" 

"No, well kinda, I don't have the time to be a proper fan. But there was a time, there was a time when I was really struggling. I wanted to dance more than anything, but it seemed impossible, not because of my skill, but because I have such a hard time with people, with loud, with bright. Then replay came out with your bowl cut, and you seemed sorta like me, anxious, not a people person. There you were being so brave in the face of all those people so you could dance. Knowing you were there with a similar experience, it gave me strength, you gave me strength. I used to imagine we would be friends if we knew each other personally. So I've tried to keep up when I can." 

Taemin didn't really know what to say to that. It was profound and sweet. 

"I- thank you, that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, I-. But I- I wasn't rushing down here to claim you." 

"Oh you weren't? You're not...?"

That question, that question felt like a million pounds of marble weighing him down, and wings of light and shadow bearing him up, up, up. He didn't know where he would end up. Hopefully not torn in two.

"I don't really know to be absolutely honest, I have very carefully done my best to not think about it, for years" 

Jongin was fussing with the food, he held some food out for Taemin to take a bite. 

"And now?" 

Taemin took the bite of food, to stall as much as anything. He closed his eyes to chew and try, try to find his answer, not the Idol's answer, his answer. He reached without seeing, needing to touch, to quiet the tidal wave of vulnerability that was washing over him. His fingertips ghosted over Jongin's hip bone, voice barely a whisper.

"I can't stop thinking about it, thinking about you. When I look at you, it feels like, some part of my life that's been mysteriously missing, has finally found its way back to me. I don't understand that feeling, I don't know you. But- I- would- like- to."

It took all Taemin's training to not stutter, shut down, or run away. He'd done more than enough avoiding in this lifetime. Jongin handed him a plate full of dancer friendly foods. 

"Well Taeminnie, cute lost little Taeminnie, I can work with that... and maybe I'll just claim you first." 

Jongin was glowing, effervescent, as he ate, still radiant. Taemin was suddenly absolutely certain he would like very much to be claimed.

\-----------

Taemin sat in the quiet of his SUV, collecting himself. He'd ended up, calling a company car to come get him and take him back to his own car. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He opened his phone and looked at the selfie Jongin sent him when he added his phone number. He was so beautiful, it made his heart, his head, all of him feel stirred up and confused. 

He'd never been a gambler, he liked a sure thing, the closer to a sure thing the better. It was the way he'd been since he was a kid. He couldn't be perfect but he could try, he could put a million percent into the job. 

Now all of a sudden, he was playing with fire, and it felt to damn good deny. He wasn't sure he could leave this path even if he wanted to, and he really didn't want to. It was fire, but maybe if he was lucky enough, it could be a purifying fire. 

He tossed his phone in the passenger seat and started the SUV. The whole ride home, at every stop light he found himself looking at Jongin's selfie again. He was magnetized, undeniably drawn in. He was so fucked.

Finally after much to long spent dithering, Taemin opened his phone...

\--

Jongin-Nini 

.

Hey Nini, I got home ok

Wow I'm terrible at this

I'm really glad I met you today. 

I'm sorry I'm kinda all over the place. 

.

It's ok, Taeminnie, I can't know your experience but I understand... as well as I can

. 

Everything seems to quiet now

I think I might miss you

. 

Really??? 

How encrypted is your phone?

Seriously how encrypted? 

. 

So encrypted. Our device security is taken very seriously

. 

Ok. Good. How comfortable are you with physical or verbal affection?

.

I-, I don't know

I'm sorry

. 

It's ok Taeminnie, we'll just take it slow, let me know if anything is to much... I'm a little demonstrative. 

. 

Yeah ok, that's, I don't know? Good. It's good. 

.

Great! 

Taeminnie?

.

Yeah? 

. 

I really hope I get a kiss good bye next time

.

Me too

.

Yeah? 

.

Yeah

.

Well good

We'll be ok Taemin. This will all be ok. I won't let it go any other way. 

. 

I don't know why, but I believe you. 

.

Good! 

Goodnight sweet little lost Taeminnie

.

Goodnight beautiful doesn't give a fuck Jongin

.

Ha! Accurate though, except I do give a fuck about my people. You... could be my people too.

.

Fuck

. 

Yeah, that to, hopefully some day

.

I don't know how to respond to that, horny confusion, I guess.

Goodnight though 

Thank you

For everything

.

ʕ º ᴥ ºʔﾉ♡

. 

*Gasp-cute-sob-help* 

\--------

Lee Taemin, former Ice Prince, was starting to thaw... and he found himself, surprisingly, just wanting more, more, more.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you enjoying 'Don't Call Me''? 
> 
> What are your favorite tracks? Mine are DCM, Heart Attack, Body Rhythm, Kiss Kiss, and od course Code.
> 
> Any experiences of being professionally closeted are based soley my own life. 
> 
> \----
> 
> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Carrd](https://moonboysandbinarystars.carrd.co/)


End file.
